zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Никита Мститель
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farmer Banner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam Wang (Talk) 08:24, November 30, 2011 RE:Make me an admin please I am sorry to inform that the reason for giving admin rights has not been posted. Here are some stuff I would like to talk with you: :*You haven't made enough edits, while and admin needs at least 50 in this wiki, so continue working on it! :*Please rename your account — it is hard to communicate with you now. Or insert a aka part in . Your signature could aslo be changed there. :*You are a new editor here, and don't have much experience. If you need help, just ask me. :*For basic help with editing just go to Wikia Help. :*If you want admin rights please give a reason. If you have anything else you would like to contact with me, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! -- Sam Wang (talk) Please stop putting useful pages into the deletion category The Cupid Zombie page is very useful and does not need to be deleted. Please stop putting useful pages into the deletion category The Cupid Zombie page is very useful and does not need to be deleted. Sorry for the missunderstanding iZombieFarmer, 19:42, December 4, 2011 (GMT) RE:Make me Admin please Okay, I can give you administrator rights, but it must be under control. Also, your profile obviously need to be changed—who can read what is in there?--Sam Wang (talk) 17:02, December 9, 2011 Administrator Tips As an administrator, here are some tips for you: :*Visit the Forums of Community Central. :*Go to the Founder & Admin Quiz. :*Stop by Founder & Admin Central. :*Ask a Wikia Staff for questions. :*Explore through the help pages. :*Edit your profile page—that is not the kind of user page for an admin. For more tips just ask a wikia staff--Sam Wang (talk) 17:05, December 10, 2011 Please Stop __NOEDITSECTION__ Please disable the Achievements in . You kept enabling it some people don't want that. Please continue helping http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png --Sam Wang (Talk) 18:11, December 16, 2011 RE: Do you want to disable Achievements? I could not disable if for some reason in , do you think you can?--Sam Wang (Talk) 18:19, December 16, 2011 Special Zombies — Abilities Can you please stop adding XXX to the end of the Abilities section of Special Zombie pages? Those really doesn't make sense and we don't really want that--Sam Wang (Talk) 01:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Remember Remember to give a warning to contributions before you block them. Some blocking guidelines can be found in --Sam Wang (Talk) 12:18, December 18, 2011 Zombie Farm guide page Please stop restoring the Zombie Farm guide page — it is spam since it is nothing to do with Zombie Farm Wiki! I've already deleted it, so please do not restore it again, thanks RE:You didn't understand anything I can understand that you are on a higher level than me. However, as you've said, Regular Zombies and Female Zombies are stronger than large ones, but I disagree, here are a few facts which back up my opinion: *When I invaded the Ninjas using female and headless zombies take much longer to defeat the enemy than with a variety kind. *The Robots are a totally different Invasion to most of the other ones, so you cannot say that the way to beat the robots is the best with any invasion. *The Founder invasion's only enemy (which is the boss) has a lot of life while Large Zombies with Headless types can defeat them before do or die. *No army is great if you have only one or two types of zombies. What do you think? By the way, look at the argument table below: Sam Wang (Talk) 18:47, December 19, 2011 :You didn't understand it! Try using your zombies in this order (must be fully-mutated): :If this is still too slow, then just leave a message to me